I've Got You
by mykkila09
Summary: Steve's kidnapping brings revelations to the Five-0 team...


**Title: **I've Got You**  
>Author: <strong>Mykkila09**  
>Chapter: <strong>1/1  
><strong>Setting: <strong>season two, episode ten: Ki'ilua (Deceiver) **  
>Summary: <strong>Steve's kidnapping brings revelations to the Five-0 team  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Steve/Danny

**Story Word Count: 4,520**

**A/N: **ok, this is my first Hawaii Five-0 fic. This is for all the McDanno slash fans; we know that Danny and Steve are together, we're just waiting for everyone else to play catch up and get with the program ***laughs* **anyway, for those who haven't seen the episode as of yet, it's a bit of a spoiler alert for the ending, so...if you don't want it ruined for you, then don't read.

**A/N 2: **I changed the characters around so it'd fit better to what I wanted. I really don't like Lori Weston; during the whole episode, I kept hinting at ways she could die; falling out of the helicopter, losing her in the jungle, shoot her and then say they thought it was an enemy, take an enemy's gun and shoot her saying she died in the line of fire, etc...

**Disclaimer: ** Hawaii Five-0 and all its affiliates belong to CBS Productions, 101st Street Productions and Kurtzman Orci Paper Productions and it is based off of the original series by Leonard Freeman. No trademark or copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from this story. In other words, I **DO NOT** own.

'_Thinking'  
><em>"Speaking"

* * *

><p>Steve could barely keep his eyes open. His body wanted to succumb to the darkness that's pulling at him, but he stubbornly ignores it. All he could he think about was Jenna and how she had betrayed them; they had taken her in, made her one of their own, they had trusted her and she had thrown it back in their faces. And for what, only to find out that her betrayal was all for nothing; that her fiancé was already dead, that she had been set up, betrayed by the very man that she had trusted over them. And she had paid for that with her life.<p>

He still found it hard to believe that Jenna had betrayed them, that she had been working with their enemy Wo Fat. She had traded him for Josh, her fiancé, and—

An explosion drew him from his thoughts and he felt the truck swerving before it stopped and he briefly wondered what was going on. He shook his head to clear it and became unbalanced when the van shifted directions. He was dimly aware of the sound of moving blades and his mind identified it as a helicopter.

For one brief moment, hope flared that it was his team, but as soon as it came, it left. He knew there was no way it could be them because they didn't know he was in trouble and they didn't know about Jenna.

Groaning, Steve tried to shift to ease the pain in his arms. His mind wandered again and he thought on how his team would react to finding out that Jenna had betrayed them. He remembered the look on Danny's face when they were in his office before he left. The blond had been worried about him and at the time, he had made a joke of it.

'_Who's laughing now?'_ Steve snorted. _'Danny's never gonna let me live this down.'_

Danny. Never in his life, did Steve think he would ever be as close to someone as he was to Danny. The man knew him better than anyone and could tell what he was feeling just by watching his face. When they had first met and Danny had pulled a gun on him and had refused to back down-even after he had used the tone that had made other guys fear him-he had been intrigued; that intrigued became respect and admiration when Danny had punched him after he had gotten shot. And it was then he knew he couldn't let the man go; before they had been over, he had called back the governor to let her know he was taking her job offer of being the head of Five-0 and Danny was his partner. It was a decision he has never regretted.

Blinking his eyes to clear the sweat, Steve sighed as his mind drifted again. Never in his life had he thought he and Danny would become so close; that the blond would come to mean so much to him, but he had and he couldn't imagine not having the blond in his life. He was so used to Danny being there all the time that when his feelings for the blond started changing from platonic to actual love, to being in love, he had denied them. He had talked himself out of what he was truly feeling, trying to tell himself that it was because he trusted his partner more than anyone else, but that wasn't the truth; the truth was, he had fallen in love with Danny and he had fallen hard.

'_I never expected to feel that way about anyone,'_ Steve thought, _'considering who I am; Commander Lieutenant Steve McGarrett, a Navy SEAL, one who doesn't share his emotions or allow anyone to get too close.' _Danny had gotten close and had made a permanent place in his life and his heart. What had him though was, as well as he knew Danny, he didn't know if the blond felt the same way or even if he swung that way and he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship by saying anything.

"If I make it out of this," Steve mumbled, "I'm going to tell Danny how I feel about him."

It scared him; now that he had admitted to himself that he loved Danny and that he was going to tell him, he was scared that he wouldn't get a chance. It's also the reason he could forgive Jenna for what she did; she had betrayed him—them—to save Josh, her fiancé and he knew that if it was Danny that was in trouble, he would betray his boss as well. He would do anything for his partner. Now, all he had to do was make it through this and then he could tell Danny.

About to give in again to the darkness hovering on the edge of his mind, Steve barely felt the when the truck stopped again, but he jerked again when he heard the gunshots. Heart pounding, he forced his mind to be alert, but the pain from his injuries were still clouding him. He heard the voices and a bright light made him close his eyes as nausea assaulted him.

"I've got Steve!" Chin shouted out as he lifted the back of the truck. He quickly jumped inside and hurried over to his boss and friend. "Steve, it's me."

"Chin?" Steve mumbled out as his head lolled to the side, his eyes opening to look up at the man holding him

"Yeah it's me," Chin reassured him, "It's ok; I've got you."

Careful of the injuries, Chin quickly cut through the ropes binding Steve and gently helped him to his feet. The two made their way to the edge of the truck where Joe was waiting.

The man carefully helped Steve out of the truck, his arms tightening around Steve's waist when his legs buckled.

"Gotcha," Joe said as he and Chin brought Steve back to his feet; he moved Steve's arm around his shoulders, keeping the other around Steve's waist while Chin did the same on the other side.

Lori watched on, her heart in her throat as Steve was being held between the two men. When they had first started putting everything together about Wo Fat and Jenna and the reporter, she had been sceptical at when the others had become concerned that Steve was in trouble and had even tried to convince Danny that everything was fine, but then, as everything had fallen into place, panic and worry had settled within her.

When she had first seen Steve, she had been captivated and intrigued by the man, though she hadn't let it be shown and despite the attraction she felt for him, she had been angry when they Governor had told her she was joining the Five-0 team. She hadn't liked that the man had moved her from her job to do what she thought was babysitting a team of cops. But she had spent time with the others and had gotten to genuinely like them. Especially Steve; her attraction for him had grown in the last few weeks they've known each other and she had realized she had fallen in love with him. She had been determined to keep her feelings to herself, yet she still hadn't been able to stop herself from asking Chin questions and her eyes couldn't help but to find him whenever they were in the same room. She always wanted to be close to him.

Hearing that he was in trouble had had her heart beating hard and fast and when Joe had organized the unofficial rescue mission, she had known that she couldn't stay behind. Thoughts of Steve being dead had filled with such remorse and she had vowed that if they found him alive, she would tell him how she felt.

Now, seeing him being held by Joe and Chin, she had to touch him; to know he was really there. Before her mind had even caught up with the action, her feet was already moving towards the three men and with a gasp of relief, she threw her arms around Steve's neck.

"I was so scared for you," Lori whispered as she held him tightly. She pulled back after a few seconds when Chin cleared his throat.

"We need to go," Chin told her, a barely there frown on his face. He could read the emotions in her eyes and knew how the female blonde felt about Steve. _'Well she's in for a rude awakening. Everyone on the island knows how Steve and Danny feel about each other,' _Chin chuckled softly to himself.

It's not that he didn't like Lori, he did, he just didn't like how she was almost always in Steve's space. He knew the girl was hoping for a relationship with Steve, but he also knew that that wasn't going to happen.

Steve frowned when felt the hug; he had no idea why Lori would hug him or why she would say what she did. In his opinion, while they were friends, that wasn't enough for hugging or words like that, because she wasn't _ohana_. Sure he had been concerned when he had found her knocked out after they were chasing after that grave-robbing suspect, but that was because she was a co-worker and she was sent to them by Dennings and he didn't want the man on his case.

With barely open eyes, he scanned the rest of the faces around him and his heart sank a little when he didn't see the short, blond form of his partner. He was aching to see Danny. As Chin and Joe started walking him forwards, he turned his head to his friend.

"Chin," came the whisper, "where's—

"He's waiting," Chin cut him off, knowing exactly who his boss, and friend, was asking for.

The group made their way out of the forest, heading to where they could hear the helicopter waiting for them. Each of them were feeling satisfied that their mission had been successful and that they had retrieved the man that had done so much, especially for some of them.

Seeing the helicopter, a weight seemed to be lifted from the group, though they all knew they would all feel exponentially better when they were inside and getting away from there. The group watched as the passenger door opened and Danny came out, jogging towards them with a determined expression on his face.

Steve looked up and when he saw the one face he had desperately needed to see, his heart filled with so much joy and relief and love.

"Danny," the name slipped out on a gasp and to the shock of everyone except Joe and Chin, Steve straightened up, pulled away from the two men and moved towards his partner.

~…~

Danny was worried. That wasn't something new; anyone who knew him could tell you that he was a worrier. He worried about his daughter, he worried every time he did his job and he definitely worried about Steve, but this wasn't the, you're-not-using-that-insane-idea-to-apprehend-a-suspect worry, this was deep seated, heart-in-throat worry.

The only person Danny ever worried about like this was Grace, and even then this kind of worry was different. He knew that Steve could take care of himself, the man was a Navy Seal after all, but in those cases, Steve would already know what was going on, but not this time; he was blindsided because no one had expected Jenna would betray them to their enemy.

"Hey!" the pilot's voice drew him from his thoughts and he looked over at the man.

"There!" the pilot gestured ahead of him and he looked up to see three trucks moving with speed and he knew that Steve was in one of them. He quickly contacted the others, telling them what was up and smiled grimly when Joe told him to stop them.

Removing the headset, he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to the back where the launcher was.

"Think you can handle that?" the pilot shouted back at Danny.

"For Steve," Danny whispered before shouting back at the pilot. "Just keep it steady!"

Balancing the launcher on his shoulder, he took aim at the trucks. He badly wanted to shoot them, but he had no idea which one Steve was in, so instead, he aimed the launcher at the bridge and fired.

"Yes!" Danny grinned when he saw the trucks swerve to a stop before turning back. Replacing the launcher where he got it from, he went back to his seat. "Let's go!"

The pilot nodded and turned around, heading back for the clearing.

In his seat, Danny's heart pounded at the thought that it was almost over. He knew that they would find Steve; he had confidence in not only Chin and Joe, but the group of Seals with them. What he didn't know, was the condition his partner would be in when they found him. What he knew, was that when he saw his partner, he would rip him a new one for putting him through this. He never had a partner that called trouble to him as much as Steve did.

He had been fine being an officer for HPD, but no, he had to meet Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. The man had forced his way into his life by making him his partner without asking, and had then proceeded to drag him through as much near-death experiences as possible. He had never met someone who infuriated him as much as Steve did. The man was stubborn, had a total disregard for rules and decorum and seemed to want to take over as much of Danny's life as he could; point in turn, Danny's silver Camaro. The car might be his, but Steve drove it more than he did, despite the fact that the man had his own vehicle. It came to a point now where whenever he picked Steve up, he immediately handed over his keys.

But despite all his protests, Danny knew he wouldn't change a thing because—while he refused to admit it out loud and would deny it if anyone ever asked—he couldn't imagine not having the crazy Seal in his life. Sure the man pulled a lot of crazy stunts and more often than not, he was in a life-and-death situation and he ranted at Steve a lot, but he did it because not only did it show how much he worried and cared about his partner, he knew that Steve needed it. The man was so used to working alone and thinking for himself, that he needed someone to occasionally bring him back from the edge and to loosen him up and that was he Danny's job.

There was also a deeper reason why he worried so much about Steve; it was simple, he was in love with the man. Danny was always interested in guys—hell, he'd had a thing with a guy or two before Rachel—but what he felt for Steve, he never felt the same for anyone else, Rachel included. The man took over his thoughts, his mind, his entire being. While his daughter Grace was his heart, Steve owned his soul. He had known from the first meeting that he was attracted to the man, but he had decided to push his feelings aside because he didn't think Steve would feel the same way and because the man was now his partner and without Danny even realizing it, this place had come to mean so much to him and he didn't want to do anything that would ruin it.

He knew he and Steve were closer, closer than partners should be, it was the reason why almost everyone that met them commented that they bickered like an old married couple. He cherished the fact that Steve trusted him enough to let him get close to him, that he opened up him.

A touch on his arm startled him and he looked over at the pilot.

"Sorry to startle you," the pilot apologized.

"It's fine," Danny waved off his words and looked around. He was shocked that they had gotten to the clearing without him even noticing. He looked at the trees, praying and hoping the others would come through soon.

He thrummed his fingers on his legs as his thoughts moved back to Steve. He had never expected to fall in love with the Seal, but he had. And as well as he knew Steve, he had no idea if his partner felt the same way about him. So he was determined to keep his feelings to himself, a decision which became easier to do after Lori joined the team. He had known from when he first met her, that Lori was attracted to Steve. He knew that Steve hadn't wanted her on the team because she was placed there by Dennings and there was no love lost between the two men, but eventually, he had warmed up to her.

Danny was a detective for a reason and he had seen the way Lori looked at Steve and add on what Chin had told him about her asking questions about the Five-0 leader, he had known that it was only a matter of time before her attraction became more and he wasn't disappointed. He could see clearly that Lori had fallen for his partner, and while he couldn't blame her—after all, he was in love with the guy as well—it had sent fear through him as he knew Steve could fall for her; if the way he reacted to thoughts of Lori in her Halloween costume, what she wore to Max's party and when she was hurt was any indication, then he was sure Steve had some sort of feelings for the female. But despite knowing all that, his feelings for Steve hadn't gone away.

'_If anything,' _Danny sighed to himself, _'They got stronger. He's all I think about now. Even more so than before. It's just my luck, loving someone who can't be with me and who doesn't love me back.'_

Movement from the trees had him sitting up and he turned to look out the window. His eyes widened briefly in shock when he saw the others but that gave way to relief as he noticed that Steve was being held by Chin and Joe. That relief had him removing the headset and opening the door. The bruises that he could see on Steve's body had him jogging over to meet them.

Danny saw Steve look up at him and their gazes locked. He could only shake his head when the man straightened up and pushed away from Chin and Joe's hold to walk towards him. Knowing that Steve wouldn't last long on his feet, Danny increased his pace.

The two met and Steve threw his arms around Danny, pulling the blond towards him and burying his face in his neck.

"It's ok," Danny whispered as he held tight to his best friend and secret love. He could feel a rant building up, but he buried it. Right now, he was just glad that Steve was ok; a little banged up, but ok. "I'm here…I've got you."

Steve breathed in Danny's unique scent, letting it fill his senses.

"You scared me, you know that?" the words slipped out before Danny could stop them. "I don't get scared easily by the things that you do, but this, this scared me."

"Danny," Steve pulled back from the hug. Danny admitting he was scared shifted something in him. He searched his friend's face, locking onto the baby blues he loved and then he _knew_; _he _loved Danny, and Danny…Danny loved him back. He smiled.

Danny stared at Steve, trying to figure out what was going through his partner's mind. His eyes searched Steve's face before he locked onto the light blue eyes and what he saw, made him gasp.

"Steve?" he questioned, hope building inside him.

"Yeah," Steve nodded, his smile growing.

"Yeah?" Danny bit his lip, trying to stop the smile from breaking through.

"Yeah," Steve grinned and captured Danny's lips in a brief, yet passionate kiss before he leaned his forehead against the blond.

"Thank God," Danny breathed out, his smile breaking through.

"Uh guys," Chin called out, his voice filled with amusement at how the two men were oblivious to the fact that they were not alone. "Steve is in bad shape and I don't know about you, but I'd like to get out of here."

The two men reluctantly pulled away from each other and looked over at the others. They saw amusement on Chin and Joe's face, confusion and indifference on the Seals and hurt on Lori's.

"Sorry," Danny grinned before he moved to shift Steve so that he could place Steve's arm around his shoulders while his went around the man's waist.

Chin moved to Steve's other side to mirror Danny's position. He looked at them and smiled. "It's about time you two, although, you're timing sucks."

"Shut up," Danny groused good-naturedly as they started walking towards the helicopter.

"I agree with Chin," Joe chuckled. "You two finally saw what everyone else did."

The Seals laughed at Steve and Danny as they neared the helicopter. Joe entered first and turned to help with Steve.

"You do know that the moment you're given the 'ok' we're gonna talk, right?" Danny said as he and Chin helped Steve into the helicopter. "I'm not a rule breaker Steven, and you my friend have caused me to break more rules in the last few days than in the entire time we've known each other."

"Danny," Steve's voice, though a little tired and weary, held amusement at the sign of a Danny-rant coming. He winced a little when he was lifted in the air and sighed when he was sitting down on the floor.

"No Steven," Danny continued, ignoring Steve's interruption or the fact that the others were snickering, as he took a seat near the door.

"Everybody in?" the pilot asked, glancing behind him.

"Yeah," Joe answered when the last Seal had sat down. "We're good to go."

"Time to fly," the pilot said and with that, the helicopter took off.

Danny turned back to Steve and continued to what he was saying. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. And I don't mean the kind you usually do where you hear what I say but it doesn't register in that head of yours."

Steve smiled. When Danny got started, he knew it was best just to shut up and go along with him. "Ok Danno."

"Again with the Danno," Danny looked over at his partner who was sitting next to Joe.

"Danny," Lori had taken Danny's spot in the passenger seat in the front and was now looking back at the men, "I don't think now's the right time for you to be chastising Steve, especially after what he's been through."

Lori was hurt. Seeing Steve bury his pain just to go to Danny and the embrace that the two men shared had shocked her and hurt her a little because Steve hadn't done so for her. But it was seeing them kiss and then hearing Chin be so accepting of it had made the hurt grow. Not once in the time she's known them did she think there was anything going on between the two; ok sure she had made that whole 'how-long-have-you-been-married' joke after she listened to the two of them argue the first time they met, but that's all it was, a joke.

She had thought that Steve had some sort of feelings for her and had hoped that when she told him how she felt, that she would be happy because he would feel the same way. But now, she would never get the chance to tell Steve because Steve was gay…for Danny. She was hurt by the revelation and deep down, she was angry as well. She didn't want Steve with Danny, she wanted to be the one he was with and she couldn't help but to wonder why Steve would want Danny and not her.

Since Chin was directly behind her, Lori couldn't see the look on his face, but she could see the looks on Joe, Steve and Danny's; Joe had a bemused look on his face, like he knew what she was thinking, Danny had a who-gives-a-shit-what-you-think look and Steve had a who-told-you-you-could-butt-in-and-give-your-opinion look. Steve's look hurt most of all.

Almost as if in response to Lori's statement, Steve shifted and groaned as he lifted his body from resting against Joe, to rest against Danny's legs. When he was done, he was breathing heavily.

"Seriously," Danny looked down at the head resting against his knee, "is this something the Army teaches you, how to ignore your _bruised_ body's demand for rest?"

The Seals bristled and was about to respond to the 'Army' comment when Joe stopped them with a shake of his head.

"It's the Navy Danno," Steve replied, though he was grinning slightly.

Danny snorted and the Seals realized that it was customary thing between the two men.

Wanting to give them good news after everything and to break the slight tension, Chin looked at everyone. "Well, Steve, you're gonna have to listen to Danny and rest because I want you in good condition to stand next to me."

"What?" Steve looked over at his friend.

"Malia and I are getting married," Chin grinned, "and I want you to be best man."

"Chin," Steve was awed. "Of course."

"No!" Danny joked, "don't get married. That's a bad idea."

"Oh really?" Chin chuckled, not taking any offence from his friend's words.

"He's right," Joe added with a laugh and the Seals all laughed in agreement.

"Getting married is the worst thing you could ever do," Danny continued, "I'm telling you my friend, you'll be making a big mistake."

Chin laughed at Danny's words and the earnest, yet teasing, expression on his friend's face. "Is that right?"

"What you do is, find a woman you hate," Danny started.

"And buy her a house," Joe and the Seals finished as one.

Chin couldn't stop laughing and soon, the others joined in as well.

Steve tipped his head up to look at Danny and raised an eyebrow. _'Does that mean you're never getting married again?'_

Danny grinned and waggled his eyebrows._ 'If it's with the right person this time,' _his eyes softened as he locked gazes with Steve. _'Then yes.'_

Steve grinned goofily and brought his head back down. He knew that there would be repercussions for them coming after him, but right now he couldn't care. He was happy that they had and even happier that not only had he told Danny how he felt, but that the blond felt the same the way. He had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow, but what he did know was that he had Danny and he had no intention of ever letting him go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **and that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. since you're at this point, all that's left to do is review and let me know what you thought of this one-shot, so…get to it.


End file.
